Akai
Akai (赤い, Akai) is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and the twin sister of Kiro. Personality Akai has a pragmatic, mature, and crafty personality. She's highly intelligent, and capable of getting people to do what she wants without them really knowing. She is highly focused, and it's hard to distract her when she's got her mind onto something. Akai tries her best to fill her role as an impartial, responsible, levelheaded and reliable person, and to be approacable and friendly. However, she's still known to be somewhat selfish, and it's hard for her to hide her annoyance, frustration, or hatred. Appearance Akai has dull light brown/blonde hair and dark eyes, and her skin is slightly tanned. During Part I, she wore a large brown coat with a hood and rolled up sleeves, black loose shorts, blue sandals, a blue forehead protector around her head, and bandages wrapped around her legs. Her hair was short and she wore it in a bun. After the timeskip, she wears a lighter tan coat, a dark green shirt, a brown equipment belt, black shorts, gray stockings, short black heeled sandals, and a black forehead protector around her neck. She also wears holders for poison and small tools around her ankles, a senbon launcher around one wrist and a kunai mechanisim around the other and dark gray gloves. Her hair is longer and worn in a ponytail. Both of her coats are large enough to cover her entire torso when zipped up, and all her outfits are designed to cover her nearly completely to protect her from the wind, sun and sand in Sunagakure. Abilities Ninjutsu Puppet Techniques Akai has some expertise in puppetry techniques, and is able to use chakra threads to control weapons and, in Part II, even people. Poison Techniques and Weaponry Akai's speciality is poisons and poisoned weapons, and had imbued nearly all her tools with complex poisons. She is also capable of producing a poison mist from her body and filling smoke bombs with varied concoctions with different effects. In fact, she has a organized varity of poisons and toxins she creates, all with different levels of harm and incapactation. Akai is also well versed in antidotes and can usually identify poison composition. However her experience is mainly limited to creating antidotes to her own poisons and immunizing herself, so her skill is somewhat lower than a medical-nin who specializes in that area, ie. Tsunade and her students. Nature Transformation Akai is competent in Wind Release nature transformation, capable of stirring up wind and debries in a controlled dust storm and firing a stream of high-speed wind mixed in with dust from her mouth Taijutsu Akai also is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, capable of incapacitating at least one team of genin by herself, finishing both her Chūnin Exams matches, and later damaging several renicarnated shinobi without weapons or ninjutsu. Bukijutsu Akai prefers to be heavily armed in fights, with a lot of concealed weapons, and is capable of weilding a range of close-combat style tools. When combined with her poison and taijutsu, she's a practial nighmare for a long-range fighter in close combat. Other Skills She seems to be proficient in fūinjutsu, sealing extra poison and tools in scrolls and binding opponents with cloth. She is also quite crafty and intelligent, from identifying techniques to completely deceiving enemies and luring unwitting long-distance opponents into her range. Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Filler Arcs Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friend's Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Boruto: Naruto the Movie In Other Media Movies Video Games Trivia *Akai (赤い) means "red". Like many other Sunagakure characters, she doesn't have a last name. *According to the databook(s): **Her hobby is making poison. **She wishes to fight Tenten and Sakura Haruno. **Her favorite food is umeboshi, while her least favorites are apples and tofu skin. **Her favorite phrase is "What goes around, comes around." (自業自得, Jigōjitoku). Category:DRAFT